Differential signals may be used to transmit high-speed data. Drivers transmitting high-speed data may exhibit variations in duty cycle based on a number of variations, including process, timing and common mode signals. Differential signals exhibiting variations in duty cycle may create waveforms that may be incorrectly interpreted upon receipt.